Half-Bloods At Hogwarts
by CountryStrong
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo, and and Piper head to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio. Everybody is in their 7th year. IN MY STORY: Horcruxes were destroyed by the Golden Trio over the summer, Dumbledore is still alive. Rated T, may be some violence or language. REVIEW! CONSTUCTIVE CRITISM WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV:

A voice was yelling; "Hey Seaweed Brain! Wake up!" I jolted awake, and saw Annabeth standing at the foot of my bed. "Chiron wants us. Apparently there is a huge quest that he needs us for."

"Okay. Can you leave so I can get dressed?" She smirked.

"Alright Seaweed Brain, but hurry up." I jumped out of bed and got dressed, grabbed Riptide, and ran to the big house. Leo, Piper, Nico, and Annabeth, were sitting around the Ping Pong table. Chiron was in his wheelchair. I sat down, and Chiron began.

"Now that you're all here I shall begin. You all know of witches and wizards." Everybody nodded. But, wait, witches and wizards weren't real, were they? "A good friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore, has asked that I send you five to his school, Hogwarts, to protect three children: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, also known as the Golden Trio. You will use magic to get to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Once at the Leaky Cauldron, you will meet a large man called Hagrid. He will explain how to get to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore will tell you the rest once you arrive. Also, you must not tell ANYONE who you are. Only Dumbledore and the teachers know your true identity. To everyone else, you are American exchange students, from Mr. Brunner's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." We all stared at Chiron. Was he serious? Annabeth spoke up.

"But Chiron, if it's a school of magic, how will we blend in? We don't know any magic!" Chiron told us that Hecate had blessed us all with the power of magic, and that we would all be able to complete spells perfectly fine, especially if we said them in Ancient Greek.

"Alright!" Leo grinned. "Let's do some magic!" We walked out of the Big House, and headed to the top of Half-Blood Hill. Chiron joined us in horse form, and held out an old boot.

"Alright, make sure you are touching it." He said we all took hold, and he bid us farewell. Leo made a crack about getting the boot, and suddenly we were spinning, our hands glued to the boot. We appeared outside of a grubby old pub, with a sign above the door. The Leaky Cauldron. We looked at each other and walked inside. Once in the pub, we looked around for the "large man" that Chiron had told us about, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up. Waaaaay up. I stuttered; "Uh, g-guys? I think I found him." The other four demigods turned to look. Leo screamed.

"It's a giant!" The man, who must have been Hagrid, frowned, and in a deep voice replied;

"Half giant lad, learn the difference." Leo nodded, and Hagrid smiled. "All right then, I'll take you to your rooms." We each had our own room, and Hagrid explained that he had already got our uniforms, books, and everything else we needed. "Oh, and I picked up your special wands too." We all thanked him, and separated to go to our rooms. I found a trunk, neatly packed, on the floor by my bed. I opened it. On top of a stack of books was a twisted piece of wood. A note read:

**Percy**

**This is your wand. Only you can use it. It is carved from driftwood, and the core is a hair from a Hippocampus's mane. **

**Hecate**

I grinned. This was gonna be fun!

**(The rest of the letters)**

**Annabeth**

**This is your wand. Only you can use it. Your wand is made from an olive tree, with a feather from an owl for the core. **

**Hecate _**

**Leo**

**This is your wand. Only you can use it. Your wand is made from the branch of an Ash tree, with a core of a dragon scale.**

**Hecate _**

**Piper**

**This is your wand. Only you can use it. It is made from a cherry tree and the core is the feather of a dove.**

**Hecate _**

**Nico**

**This is your wand. Only you can use it. It is made from the branch of a weeping willow and the core is a raven feather.**

**Hecate _**

Annabeth POV: 

The next day, Hagrid took us to Diagon Alley, which was amazing. He took us to Gringotts, where we each got a bag with some money. We stayed in Diagon Alley the whole day, and when we went back to our rooms, I collapsed into bed and slept.

-Time Skip-

On September the first, we took our trunks and used a Portkey to get to the train station. Hagrid told us before we left to run straight at the ticket barrier between platforms nine and ten. I thought he was crazy, but hey, this was magic right? Surprisingly it worked. We ran straight through, and ended up standing on a platform in front of a huge train. We found an empty compartment, loaded our luggage, and waited to leave.

As the train pulled out, somebody entered our compartment. "Oh my gods! Draco" I squealed. We hadn't seen him since he left on a solo quest and hadn't come back. Me and Piper hugged him, while Percy and Leo gave him high fives. Nico just nodded at him. Once we had all sat down, we started to talk. "Chiron sent you to Hogwarts?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah. It's a pretty cool place. Magic is awesome. There is this one group of kids that I have a little rivalry with. They hate me. Everybody calls them the Golden Trio."

Piper told him how we had been sent to protect them. He frowned. "Ugh, did Chiron say that you had to make friends with them?"

"No just protect them." Percy spoke up. Draco smiled.

"All right then. Did Chiron say which House you were going to be in?"

"No. He said Dumbledore would tell us more." Leo answered. Draco frowned.

"Oh. Well you're going to love it at Hogwarts."

"I hope so." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Percy POV:

The train stopped and we stepped out, to get our first view of Hogwarts. Annabeth gasped. "Oh my gods. It's amazing. The architecture!" She started rambling about how perfect the architecture was, and I grinned. It was pretty awesome. Leo laughed like a maniac and Piper just stared. We were directed toward carriages and we stopped dead. There were some... things pulling them. Almost horses, but skeletal and black. We all gasped. Draco looked at us.

"The Threstrals. Only people who have seen death can see them." We all nodded grimly and climbed into a carriage. Draco followed. Once in the castle, a stern looking woman came up to us. She told us to follow her and led us to a room where an old man with a long silvery beard was waiting.

Annabeth whispered in my ear; "Dumbledore." I nodded. Dumbledore looked at us and told us to sit. Four chairs appeared, and we sat.

"All right, I will explain this quickly. You will be in Gryffindor, so you can watch over Harry, Hermione, and Ron. You will have the same schedule as them as well. All the teachers know your identity. Professor McGonagall will come fetch you once it is time to introduce yourselves." With that, he walked out the door, followed by Professor McGonagall.

Harry POV:

Ron, Hermione and me sat down at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall. It was good to be back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore made his small speech, and the Sorting commenced. After the Sorting, Dumbledore stood again. "I have an important announcement to make!" The entire Hall fell silent. I glanced at Hermione and Ron, they just shrugged. I turned my attention back to Dumbledore. "We have some exchange students this year from America. They will be in Gryffindor. Please treat them with respect." The Americans walked onto the stage. A black haired boy with green eyes was first, and I swear, every girl in the hall besides Hermione sighed. He flashed a brilliant white smile, and stood beside Dumbledore. Next was a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. She glared at all the girls who were looking at the first guy, and took his hand. I realized that she must be Percy's girlfriend. There was a boy with black curls and an impish grin, like any minute he might start to play with fire. Next was an emo looking boy, dressed in all black and extremely pale. The last girl was just plain beautiful. She had lush brown hair, and her eyes seemed to continuously change colour, from blue to green to grey. They all smiled and waved. Dumbledore directed them to the Gryffindor table and they sat down across from us.

"Hello." Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." The Americans looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Then the blond haired girl spoke.

"I'm Annabeth Chase; this is Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, and Piper McLean."

We nodded, then went back to our food. The Americans started talking among themselves. Piper mentioned something about the uniforms being disgusting, and Leo laughed. "What's wrong Beauty Queen, are they not your style?"

"Shut up Repair Boy."

"Well he's right Piper. The uniforms aren't bad." Nico interrupted. Piper looked furious.

"You only like them because they're black, Death Breath."

I glanced at Hermione and Ron. What odd nicknames. They were staring at the Americans. Apparently they thought so too.

Leo POV:

After the amazing dinner, Dumbledore stood up and made a small speech, no magic in the corridors, no students in the Forbidden Forest, which sounded like the forest at camp. Maybe I would check it out. Then we sang the school song and Dumbledore told us to go to our dorm rooms. I looked at Percy. "Hey Perce, do you know where were supposed to be going?"

"No idea." He replied. I shrugged, then looked around.

"Let's just follow Harry, Hermione and Ron." Piper suggested. So we followed the Golden Trio up moving staircases, which were awesome by the way, and through doors until we got to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

Hermione told it; "Aphrodite's Love", and it swung open. We, meaning Piper, Percy, Annabeth and me, started laughing. What a coincidence! Harry and Ron looked at us like we were crazy, and then climbed through the hole. We followed. The Gryffindor common room was pretty cozy. The girls went up one staircase, the boys another. Percy, Nico and I followed, telling Annabeth and Piper goodnight. I collapsed on my bed as soon as I entered the dorm room.

"Oh my gods. This is so comfy." I mumbled into my pillow. I fell asleep in minutes.

The next morning, Percy woke me up. "Hey Leo, wake up. We have to get going." We trudged down to breakfast, Nico following. We met Annabeth and Piper in the common room.

"Hey Beauty Queen." I teased Piper. She smacked my head.

"Ow. That hurt."

"And I'll hurt you a lot worse of you call me Beauty Queen one more time!" She replied angrily.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, holding my hands up in surrender. Nico laughed and pushed past us, calling over his shoulder that we would miss breakfast if we didn't hurry. By the time we had found our way to the Great Hall, the only seats left were directly across from the Golden Trio. We sat down, and dug in. That's when the surprise came. Hundreds of owls cams swooshing into the Great Hall, landing on the tables, dropping off letters and packages. After the initial shock, we went back to eating. Percy asked what our schedule was, and Annabeth pulled hers out. "Umm... Dumbledore said that we all have the same schedule..." She squinted at the paper then handed it sheepishly to Hermione. "Can you read this for me please? I'm terribly dyslexic" "Sure." replied Hermione. She started to read it out, then stopped. "You guys have the same schedule as me, Harry, and Ron. Just follow us, we'll show you around." We agreed happily.

**(A/N: Their schedule)**

**[7:00 – 7:50] **

**Breakfast**

**[8:00 – 9:00] **

**Transfiguration**

**[9:05 – 10:00]**

**Charms**

**[10:05 – 11:00] **

**Divination**

**[11:05 – 12:00] **

**Lunch**

**[12:00 – 1:00]**

**Herbology- Hufflepuff**

**[1:05 – 2:00] **

**Care of Magical Creatures - Slytherin**

**[2:05 – 3:00] **

**Defense Against The Dark Arts- Slytherin**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update! My family's on a trip and I didn't have computer access until now. Sorry for the short chapter. I won't be able to update again until I get home. **

**Chapter 3:**

Piper POV:

After breakfast, Hermione, Harry, and Ron showed us the way to the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall was waiting. We took our seats and she began to speak. "Welcome class. We are going to begin this semester by turning furniture into animals. You will each attempt to turn a chair into a dog. The instructions are on the board. Copy it down, and then you may begin. There are chairs at the back of the room. Good Luck."

I couldn't read the board. I looked hopelessly at Percy, and he shrugged his shoulders. Then Professor McGonagall walked over to us. "Here is the list in Ancient Greek." She whispered, handing us each a piece of paper. I read mine, then walked to the back of the room and grabbed a chair.I set it on the ground and waved my wand, mumbling the words in Ancient Greek. The chair transformed. Where it had been was, sure enough, a yellow Lab. I smiled, and looked around. To my left was Percy with a black mastiff, Annabeth had a Doberman, In front of me Leo had a pit bull, and Nico had a... Chihuahua. I laughed, and whispered to Nico.

"Beware the mighty Ghost King and his loyal, fierce Chihuahua." He glared at me.

"Shut up Piper. I was concentrating on getting the spell right!" I laughed again and turned back to my dog. Professor McGonagall instructed us to change our dogs back to chairs. Class ended, and as we were walking out the door, Annabeth was telling Percy something.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain. I had a Doberman when I was little, at my dad's house. Why was yours a Mastiff?"

"Because, Wise girl, Mrs O'Leary is a mastiff." He told her. She punched his arm and laughed. What fun we were having already.

Hermione POV:

As we were walking out of class, Ron and Harry talking about performing the spell, I realized that the Americans were walking in front of us. I shushed the boys and listened. More odd nicknames. Seaweed brain and Wise Girl? What was going on here? I walked up to the Americans, and we headed to Charms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Charms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During Divination something odd happened. Harry, Ron and I thought that Professor Trelawney would predict Harry's death again, but that wasn't the case. When she walked in, she immediately announced in her misty voice. "Oh dear. It seems that something is amiss." She turned to the table where the Americans were sitting and in a mysterious voice, said; "You are in danger." She pointed to Percy. "You will die from drowning!" That's when the odd thing happened. The Americans started laughing.

Professor Trelawney looked distressed. She turned to Nico. "The shadows will kill you. And you," She said, pointing at Leo, "will die from a blazing fire!"

They just laughed harder, tears streaming down their cheeks from laughing so hard. Professor Trelawney gave up and left their table. After class, she assigned very little homework, and we were free to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things had been going pretty normal, except that Nico had been banned from the Herbology greenhouses because whenever he went in, plants started to die. On Thursday, when it was time for Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid wasn't in his cabin so we figured he must be getting the Magical Creatures ready. I wondered what they were. I motioned Harry and Ron over and led them to a bush to hide behind. "Hey guys, have you noticed anything strange about the Americans?" I questioned them.

"Like their weird nicknames and how they laughed at Trelawney?" Ron asked.

"Exactly." I nodded. "We should keep an eye on them. I feel like something is going on here." The boys nodded in agreement. That's when the Americans walked up and sat nearby. They obviously thought that nobody could hear them, but we could. I peeked through the leaves of the bush.

"Hey guys look, its Draco." That was Percy.

"HEY DRACO! OVER HERE!" Leo yelled. I glanced at Harry and Ron and raised my eyebrows. How'd they know Draco Malfoy? We watched as Malfoy walked up to the group. Piper and Annabeth hugged him, and the boys gave him high fives.

"We haven't seen you since the first day here! Where have you been hiding?" Asked Percy, a grin in his face.

"Oh, around. Nice to see you guys." He smiled. But it wasn't the sneer that he always gave us. It was a genuine, happy smile. "Have you talked to Chiron lately?"

"Not lately, we were going to IM him after lessons were over for the day."

"Oh. Where at?"

"I don't know. Maybe in the Forbidden Forest." Leo said the last part in the creepiest voice he could manage, with an evil laugh at the end. Malfoy laughed.

"Can I tag along? I want to say hi to Chiron."

"Sure." Replied Percy. Then we heard Hagrid's booming voice.

"Okay, gather 'round! Gather 'round!" We waited until the Americans and Malfoy were gone, then snuck out of the bush and went to stand in the crowd watching Hagrid. Behind him stood some unicorns, beautiful white ones. "Okay, I need some volunteers. How about Percy and Hermione?" I eagerly walked up. Hagrid said to Percy; "Be slow, they don't trust males very much.

I walked up to my unicorn and was petting it when I heard a whinny and Percy say; "No, I don't sorry." I turned, and saw that he was talking to his unicorn. The unicorn whinnied again and he said; "Maybe. I'll ask him." Everybody was watching in stunned silence. Percy looked up and said to Hagrid; "Umm, he wants to know if you have sugar cubes." Hagrid shook his head. Percy turned back to the unicorn. "He doesn't either." The unicorn snorted. "Yeah, I can try to get you some." The unicorn nuzzled his hand, and then trotted back into the Forest, followed by my unicorn. Percy cleared his throat, then announced; "Well, I better get to Defense Against The Dark Arts." He walked away, followed by the rest of the exchange students and Malfoy.


End file.
